Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia gameplay
This article describes basic gameplay of Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Party setup The player assembles a party of three units to battle waves of enemies spawned from the Torsions that threaten to corrupt the world. Each unit is representative of a realm in the entire chronology of the series, including subseries, gaiden stories, and spin-offs. Up to ten parties may be formed for any purpose, and are selected at the player's discretion from among all units acquired. Each unit may be outfitted with relics to improve base stats and increase CP for equippable passive skills and command augments. Should a relic be a match to a particular unit's realm and personal preferences, an Affinity Bonus will be awarded upon equipment, and will remain in effect only while the relic is equipped. However, limit-breaking the relic three times and raising it to its maximum level will grant the bonus to the assigned unit as an equippable skill, allowing its abilities to carry over while other relics are equipped. As well, events and Lost Chapters offer additional boosts to the featured unit and two other predetermined units when in play. Navigation Gameplay in the core narrative takes place in a world of many islands and dimensions, with each major area divided into honeycombed nodes that unlock and expand as the story unfolds. The player may tap on any node to move the party to a desired location. Six types of activity nodes may appear within any map: *'Battle nodes' are portals to encounters with one or more waves of enemies. Relative difficulty is indicated by the color of the Battle Piece icon within the node: green copper is easiest, followed by silver, gold, ruby, and amethyst for the most difficult. Beginning with Act 2 Ch. 5, battles with difficulty level 110 or greater have larger gold battle pieces. *'Event nodes' appear as books on the map. They are collections of stories and battles representing a single arc within the chapters that house them. The player must clear all segments to clear the event, and must meet all listed objectives to mark it Complete. *'Story nodes' are indicated by speech bubbles. Viewing cutscenes may be required for some sections of a story or an event to unlock, but many can be skipped during playback. New units are frequently recruited upon completing two story nodes corresponding to them, and will be marked with the unit's avatar. *'Gate nodes' block potential paths forward in an area until listed objectives are met, usually recruiting a certain unit or meeting certain level targets for him/her. *'Stairs' allow for movement between floors when an area has two or more floors to traverse. *'Treasure chests' may contain valuable items to help fortify the party. Battle The game features a turn-based battle system, adding the Bravery (BRV) and HP attack mechanics of previous entries, allowing players to raise their own BRV and severely damage their enemies. In battle, players are able to utilize the distinct abilities of their characters which vary in effect. Friends can be used in battle for a duration of 3 to 5 turns. Player and enemy units exchange turns according to a CTB queue. Battle continues this way until all enemies have been vanquished. Each move by the player counts as a "turn". BRV vs. HP Attacks To execute an attack, a unit must first build enough BRV with BRV Attacks to deal sufficient damage. All units will open each wave with a set Initial BRV (INT BRV) as determined by their accumulated levels and equipment bonuses and can build up to a Maximum BRV (MAX BRV) further determined by Crystal Strength augments and equipped passives in addition to the above. To damage a target is to expend accumulated BRV in an HP Attack, with all damage scored equal to BRV spent. Attack types Each unit is assigned one of three basic attack types: *'Melee': Basic, direct strikes (e.g. swords, fists, spears) ideal in close-range combat. Ineffective against aerials and non-material fiends. **'Cut': Can be used on most enemy types when no resistance is given. **'Punch': Very effective vs. skeletons. *'Ranged': Distance strikes (e.g. thrown, guns, bows) ideal in aerial combat. Very effective vs. aerials, except Cie'th. *'Magic': Strikes that manipulate mystic forces and elements (e.g. rods and staves) to damage targets. Ideal vs. non-material enemies such as the various flans, sahagins, Cie'th, and ghosts. Ineffective vs. armored fiends. Special skills of each character may be of different attack types than their basic attacks, and should also be taken into account when creating a party. For example, Setzer is a Ranged unit with the Magic ability Freeze Joker. BRV Break Should any unit, player or enemy, deplete its target's BRV below zero, the target enters Break status and will be delayed at least one turn. While broken, the target's HP attacks will deal zero damage; however, BRV attacks can cancel Break, especially when another enemy's BRV is broken. Break also clears automatically after several turns, but some objectives (see below) may be missed if the player does not use the Break mechanic effectively. Target prediction In addition to CTB mechanics, Opera Omnia gives the player a HUD over each enemy that indicates the target of the next attack or skill to be used. This can be used to plan the party's strategic order. For example, if Unit 2 is an intended target, one might consider building BRV to aid in its defense. Beware, however, that some enemies can scramble the HUD and perform randomized attacks against the party. Kill strike indicators Whenever a unit's BRV meets or exceeds its target's HP, the resulting value will be washed over in a purplish glow, indicating that its next HP Attack will strike down the target. The HP Attack buttons for party units will also flash with a purple aura. This means that the player must take care not to allow an enemy to build more BRV than they have HP, but also that the player should use excess BRV to minimize the number of turns required to clear the battle. Knockbacks and chain attacks If the same enemy is struck uninterrupted in the current wave, a knockback opportunity may be created wherein the next strike will launch the target into the air. When this happens, a timer may appear on screen. The player can then input the party's moves as a chain combo, so long as the timer is in play. All combined actions are treated as a single turn. Buffs, debuffs, and restorative skills Select units can use skills that support the party with buffs such as Attack Boost, HP Regen, BRV Regen, Protect and Shell; or debuff an enemy for a given number of turns; or restore party members' HP immediately. Such skills use other iconology to indicate their effect: hearts for restorative skills, and "strongman" icons for supportives. Summoning As the player progresses through the story, they will earn the opportunity to bond with the various summon spirits of the Final Fantasy universe. To do this, they must first acquire elemental Adamite stones to "bind" the spirit to service. Once bonded, a summon can then be configured to work with the party. Battle In battle, actions taken fill an annular summon gauge. When the gauge fills to its maximum, the player can call their party's summon once per battle. A summon's effects may vary, but will also increase party MAX BRV for a set number of turns. The normal turn counter is frozen during summoning as well. Enhancement Just like party members, summons can be enhanced with materials dropped in battle, with higher levels of power requiring more and rarer materials. Scoring At the end of a battle, players are scored based on their performance. Each stage has a "Target Score", which can give bonuses like gil, crystals, and Gems when it is met. There are three main factors that affect the score: the number of turns used, the amount of damage taken, and the amount of Bravery Breaks taken. ;Number of Turns The total number of actions taken by the members of the party. Enemy turns do not count against this portion of the overall score. Lower numbers are better. ;Damage Taken This score is derived from total HP lost less HP recovered by curative abilities. ;Bravery Breaks Taken For each Bravery Break inflicted on party members, a set amount of the score multiplied by the number of breaks inflicted is deducted from the total score. Objectives and rewards Players are rewarded for each stage completed according to lists of preset objectives, such as completing a battle in a set number of turns or fewer, using specific party members or completing a battle without incurring a KO. Special "first clear" rewards are also given with each stage completed; and other bonuses are awarded for meeting specific score targets in battle. These rewards are collected immediately upon the completion of a stage. Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia